


SPACE ODDITY: APOTOLESMA

by norsuiet



Series: ATENEA LUPIN AND HER CINGULOMANIA ! [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Gryffindor, Gryffindor Common Room, M/M, Multi, Past Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Please Check That Out, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norsuiet/pseuds/norsuiet
Summary: 𝖛𝖔𝖑 𝖎 ― PHILOSOPHER'S STONEATENEA BELIEVEDshe had a relatively ordinary life. I mean, yeah, she was a wizard, and yeah,  she had two dads, one of which was a werewolf and the other one was a convict imprisoned in the highest-security prison in the wizarding world, but still, she had an ordinary, simple life...What Atenea believed was completely shattered when she met a green-eyed boy with a scar in his forehead.OR...in whichbeing the daughter of a "death eater" gets even more complicated when you're friends with the boy wholived.ALSO ON WATTPAD!! @ 666STARDUST
Relationships: Atenea Lupin/Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: ATENEA LUPIN AND HER CINGULOMANIA ! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885882
Kudos: 3





	SPACE ODDITY: APOTOLESMA

**Author's Note:**

> my procrastinating ass is trying to update her stories? good for her!
> 
> this is cross-posted on wattpad, the title of the book is "SPACE ODDITY, harry potter." and my username is 666STARDUST.

**APOTOLESMA**

_the influence that stars have over human destiny_

"This is where I leave you, you are safe now.  
Good luck, Harry Potter.  
The planets have been read wrongly before now, even by centaurs.  
I hope this is one of those times."

Since a young age, Atenea Lupin didn't like being far away from her fathers. Once, when she was a little tot, her dad went to the kitchen while she was in the living room. She howled until she saw his worried grey eyes coming to protect her. After his dad's departure, she struggled for moons to recognise that he wasn't coming back. So, tiny Atenea grew attached to her other dad, the amber-eyed werewolf. As a toddler, she followed the young single father everywhere. Except on the full moons, which were spent with Minerva McGonagall or the Weasleys. 

Going to Hogwarts for an entire school year away from his dada would be a challenge for Atenea. Nevertheless, she was excited to get sorted into Gryffindor (what do you mean she won't know if she will get sorted into Gryffindor? Of course she will be a Gryffindor, look at her dads!) and have adventures with new friends.

𝐀𝐏𝐎𝐓𝐎𝐋𝐄𝐒𝐌𝐀 is the story of how Atenea made friends with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. A.K.A Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone in Atenea's Point of View.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u like it. im not a native speaker so if u catch any mistakes, dm me on any of my social media.
> 
> warning: the updates are going to be very slow...
> 
> [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/byesexualsatan)  
> [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/666STARDUST)  
> [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/norsuiet/)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/lokishomecoming)
> 
> bye!! feel free to check out my page for more hp-related fics and one-shots :D


End file.
